Bourne Within
by JaymonekosTKO
Summary: Evan Bourne, a student from a small town dreams of becoming a WWE Superstar. A few months later that dream comes true and he enjoys the moment while he can as he meets six people that will change his life, suddenley tragedy strikes and he must stay strong
1. Small Town Dream

_"Dreams, those things you get when you sleep or even doze off into space. They can be of anything that you want most in the world, such as being president of the United States of America or being a superhero. Well my dream is bigger in my point of view."_

"Ladies and Gentleman please welcome to the ring EVAN BOURNE" as Tony Chimel announced into the four sided square at Wrestlemania.

"J.R., what do you think about Evan?" asked Jerry.

"Well, i think he has strong potential and maybe a future WWE Champion"

As Evan Bourne walks down the ramp on his way to the ring, he raises his hand in form of the peace sign. His entrance music still playing and him smiling that he made it to the grandest stage of them all, Wrestlemania!

**-** **R i i i i i i i i i i i i i i n g -**

"Whoa! Wha wha what did i miss" said Evan as he was waken up from the school bell.

"Evan, can i please talk to you" asked Professor Flamhaff

Evan grabs his things from the desk and shoves them into his backpack harshly while grunting to himself, knowing that he got caught once again sleeping during class.

"Yes? Professor Flamhaff" said Evan

"I caught you falling asleep in my class, did you think i would'nt notice?

"Nah, i knew but i was tired from uhh"

Evan makes a brief long pause trying to make a lie that way he could at least loosen up the trouble he was in.

"Studying for a final yeah!" answered Evan, as he picks his eye.

"Uh huh! I know all about your little studying" answered Professor Flamhaff

"You were watching WWF weren't you?"

"Well, I can't say I wasn't" answered Evan with a smirk on his face.

"Well im willing to let this slide, IF you finish the assignment today"

as the Professor confrences this proposition with Evan, he thinks about what show is on today for wrestling.

"Here you are, the notes and the assignment are due back to me Friday Night" said the Professor

"Okay, See yah Miss F" said Evan as he runs out of the class to his dorm.

Evan walks into his dorm room, where lies his roommate/best friend Anthony.

"Hey dude whats up?" asked Anthony

"Nothing, just some teacher yelling at me for trying to catch some Z's"

"Oh!" as Anthony answered rolling his eyes

"So what did you do?"

"Just another theater excersise, ugh they are starting to irratate me"

"Is it that bad, well you kinda asked for it with your major being Theater and all" answered Evan

"Hey! This ain't my fault its the teachers fault, just because her life is boring doesn't mean ours has to be too"

Evan shakes his head in laughter as he logs on Yahoo!

"Dude! Eddie Guerrero died" said Evan as he was shocked from the news.

"For real!"

Evan looks back into the computer screen as he moves his head from left to write reading all about that tragedy.

"Dude, you look like a typewriter going back and forth"

Anthony makes the typewriting sound as Evan moves his head from left to write

"Shut up! Hahaha" Evan says as he punches Anthony on the shoulder.

So as Evan reads more and more, he gets an email from Arizona Unknown Wrestling.

_"Do you have what it takes to be like Triple H, or The Undertaker? Show us what you got at AUW Who knows you maybe just auditioning to become a WWE Superstar"_

"Dude!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaa?" said Anthony as he drops his PS3 Controller

"We have to make a trip to Arizona for an audition to the WWE"

"Ehhhhh? When?"

"It says here in Two weeks" answered Evan

"Okay, hey since were in Arizona can we stop by my parentals house"

"Yeah, sure whatever"

So Evan and Anthony pack there things up for a Road Trip to Arizona for the AUW, When suddenly a knock is on the door

**- Knock Knock -**

"Hey! the school is being closed down for working so the assignment is due in three weeks" said Miss Flamhaff

"Sweeeet, Oh i mean Tragic" said Evan

"Uh huh" as Miss Flamhaff slams the door

"Ugh! Why you gotta slam it, that hurts my freaking ears" whined Anthony

"Hahaha shut up" said Evan

Well Arizona here we come!

* * *

**Ahh! What you think not bad for a start.**

**Reviewwww!**

**- T o n i o X)**


	2. Unexpected Appearence

So as they settle down into Anthony's 2005 Nissan Ultra, Evan programs the GPS for that they can find there way to Phoenix, Arizona

"St. Louis, Missouri to Phoenix, Arizona" said Evan as he spoke into the GPS

_St. Louis to Phoenix, Arizona approxtimately 145.4 Miles taking exactly 5 days 12 hours and 21 minutes till arrival._

"Holy Bah-Jesus" said Anthony as he was surprised of how long it would take.

"Anthony, you can't possibly say that you didn't know it was gonna be that long of a trip"

"Honestly i did, but i didn't wanna be right! Hahaa" replied Anthony

So with Evan at the wheel and Anthony reading his Unofficial Glee guide, as the days go by while they drive through major states such as Iowa, Washington and make a brief stop at California to catch the midnight premiere of _Chasing Dreamers_ starring Francine Mendoza and Channing Tatum.

"Francine!" screamed Anthony

as Francine turns around and looks for whoever called her name, but is blinded by the paparazzi.

"Francine! Over here!" Anthony screamed once more.

"A N T H O N I O!" Francine screams as she runs up to him and hugs him.

"I haven't seen you since you became a huge movie star appearing in _Twilight: Breaking Dawn._" said Anthony

"You saw me!" Francine said as she smiles with joy.

"Of course!, Oh! Francine this is my roommate slash bestfriend Evan Bourne" said Anthony as Francine shaked Evan's hand

"Pleasure to meet such a great actress" greeted Evan

"Awwwwwh, your to kind. So why are you guys all the way here?" asked Francine

"I came to audition for WWE in Arizona, its always been my lifelong dream to become a WWE Superstar" explained Evan

"Heh thats cool, speaking of WWE Superstar if you haven't heard im dating one" said Francine

"Oh! who's the lucky prick?" asked Anthony

Francine punches Anthony in the shoulder and yells at him for calling her boyfriend a prick.

"His name happens to be Cody Rinnels, or you may know him as _Dashing _Cody Rhodes" explained Francine

"For real!" asked Evan

"Yeah, im supposed to go to his pay-per-view match right after the premiere it is also to in Arizona" said Francine

"Oh! You wanna tag along?" asked Anthony

"Yeah, sure. How did you guys get here?" replied Francine

"My gorgeous baby blue..."

**- S m a a a c k -**

As Evan smacked his hand over Anthony's mouth silencing him from detailing his car anymore to Francine.

"His gay car" said Evan

"Ahhh the baby blue nissan"

"Yes! hahahah"

"Typical" answered Francine

So Francine asks them to grab there bags and hop on her private plane to Arizona, leaving the car at the movie theater.

"Welcome! To Plane de Frannie!" shouted Francine

"W o o o w !" awed Anthony as he looked in the fridge

"Again with you and the food!"

"Hey! Im fat dont hate me cause you aint me" explained Anthony

"Does he do this at college?" asked Francine

"Yeah! but i get used to it" answered Evan

While Anthony stuffs his face with food, Francine and Evan talk more about the WWE and his future. So long after they arrive in Glendale, Arizona

"Next stop! Arizona Unknown Wrestling" shouted Evan

* * *

**Cody and Francine! 33**

**AUW ;D**

**R E V I E W W !**

**- T o ni o!**


	3. Flashback of a Moron

A few hours later they approach their destination, and depart from **Plane De Frannie**, Evan grabbing his bags, Anthony doing the same while Francine walks out the plane with nothing but herself.

"Aren't you going to get your bags?" asked Anthony

"Does this boy lose his smarts everyday?" said Francine as she looks at Evan

"It comes and it goes" answered Evan.

"Whoa, whoaaa aaaah!" screamed Anthony

**- K e r p l u n k k ! -**

"Anthony! You okay?" asked Evan

"Yeah, he's fine! Lol he is more clumsier then ever I can see" answered Anthony

"What you mean?" said Evan as he sets his bag down to listen to Anthony's story

*** F l a s h b a c k k ***

_The day I met Anthony, at our old school Independence High School right here in Arizona, He was I can say kinda the only guy i knew that would not be anyone else but himself, and always tried his best to keep his friends happy. Well, One day i was getting picked on by three guys in the middle of the night and they were rough housing me, and grabbing me and throwing me around. Anthony saw what was going on and stepped in and asked what the problem was and they swang at him. Anthony grabbed me and pulled me behind him I didn't know him when he did that but I would've done anything to get away from them. Anthony dodged and swung back and actually hit the dude square in the face, as he did that the other two guys looked down and saw him on the floor and looked back at Anthony and just walked away slowly,_

*** E n d F l a s h b a c k k ***

"Ever since then, Anthony has been one of the people I can count on" said Francine

"Wow! I never knew that, but how come he is super clumsy?" asked Evan looking at Anthony struggle to get up.

"He always is, thats him, but once he sees someone in danger. Anthony don't play around he is more serious then ever" said Francine

"It's alright, I'm fine, Never mind! Ahhhhh!" screamed Anthony as the bag fell on him again

"Hahahahahaha, you need help dude?" asked Evan

"Does it look like it!" said Anthony

Francine and Evan walk toward Anthony to help him up with the bags and grab his hand to bring him up

"Hey whats going on? Hahah"

"Cody!" screamed Francine

"Oh no! Not again ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Anthony

the bags fall once again on Anthony, which causes Evan to fall on to the floor to control his laughter!

"Hey! Not funny, Dooochay bag" said Anthony

"Dude, you need to stop watching Fred on Youtube" said Evan

"W h a t e v e r r r r r!" said Anthony

"Which Fred do you watch?" asked Cody

"WasteTimeChasingCars one" answered Anthony

"Dude! He is better than FredFred ahahah!" agreed Cody!

**- Ca Ching ching -**

"Cool points!" said Anthony thinking to himself.

"Well we haven't properly been introduced, Hi my name is Cody Rhodes"

"Evan Bourne" said Anthony

"Ahhh, so what are you two doing here in Arizona?"

"I want to become a WWE Superstar, and they are holding auditions at AUW" said Evan

"Hey! I heard about those! I heard that they got moved to this sunday at the pay-per-view" said Cody

"Oh! Bragging Rights?" answered Anthony

"How do you know that" asked Evan

"What! You think I don't watch it?" said Anthony as he lied,

_Thank you! WWE for Dummies thought Anthony_

"Well yeah, I could train you if you want?" asked Cody

"Yeah, I would be honored" said Evan

"Heh and he calls me Gay" said Anthony

*** S m a c k k ***

Anthony gets punched in the stomach by Francine,

"What the hell?" said Anthony as he kneels on the floor

"Your more gay then he is Anthony, so shut up. Also don't call my boyfriend a prick just because he's sooooo _Dashing_"

"Ugh!" said Anthony as he rolls his eyes on the _Dashing_

So Evan, Francine, Cody, & Anthony grab their luggage and head off to there hotels. Anthony makes a phone call to his Mother and tells her that he will be coming to visit her soon.

"So Francine, how's the famous life?" asked Anthony

"It's good, I did almost every show out there my favorite part was Guest Hosting Raw and making my boyfriend become your new WWE Champion" said Francine

"GAG!" said Anthony

"What did you say!" said Francine as she glared into Anthony's eyes.

"Uhhhhhhhm, Mag!" said Anthony as he picks up a _People's_ Magazine

"Uh huh!" said Francine as she looked away.

Pretending to cough, Anthony calls Cody another name but before he even spits it out Francine jumps out and scares him and bangs his head against the couch!

"Talk about my hubby huh! Oh hells no!" said Francine as she pushes Anthony's head to the couch.

"Okay okay okay im your bitch," shouted Anthony

Evan walks in and opens his mouth in awww after what he heard Anthony just say.

"Wow! What did you do now Anthony" asked Evan

"All i did was call Cody a name and all of a sudden Franniesaurus came out and went all Godzilla on me" said Anthony

"Hahahahaha, he had it coming" said Francine

"Of course he did" agreed Evan

So Evan, Francine and Anthony talk more and then Cody walks in telling Evan that he has a match against Jack Swagger if he wins he is in, and me and him become Tag Partners!

* * *

**Sorry i haven't updated, i had to go to the hospital  
Turns out I have Kidney Stones, but now im all better :D**

**R e v i e w ~**

**- Tonioo**


	4. Dream Come True

Into the WWE Locker room, Evan gearing up for his audition match against Jack Swagger he hears Cody's theme song.

_Whooa! You and Smoking Mirrors! Whoaaa_

"Hey look Cole, its the dashing one" said Joey

"Ahh yes there is no one more dashing then the dashing one himself"

Cody comes out with his girlfriend on his side who is also an WWE Diva/ Actress.

_On your way to the ring accompinied by Joniee Mendoza, Your WWE Champion Dashing Cody Rhodes_

"Alright everyone, the person you are about to witness may just conquer his dream tonight in this very ring." announced Cody

"Alright, All the way from , Missouri. Weighing in at 183 pounds. Evan Bourne"

_Whooa! You and Smoking Mirrors! Whoaaa_

"Thank you all for giving me a chance to shine out here on this very ring" said Evan

All of a sudden, another Wrestler comes out and interrupts Evan's speech

_Check One, Two. Aaaaaaah Yeaaaaah!_

"Cut the music!" shouted Jack

"All right so i was told that i had to wrestle this nobody, in order for me to become a number one contender for the WWE Championship"

"That's right!" said Cody, "but if Evan wins, which he will. He becomes a WWE Superstar and future WWE Tag Team Champion with the Dashing one"

*** C r o w d C h e e e r s ! ***

"Frankley! I could care less what happens to him, lets do it" said Jack as he runs into the ring

**- Ding Ding -**

_The match begins with Jack kicking Evan in the stomach, then with Evan struggling to get up Jack cocky slaps him nonstop, but Evan blocks it and does a mini hurricanrana that catches Jack out of surprise. Jack gets furious and Toe Kicks Evan to start his Finisher The Gut Wrench Powerbomb, but Evan reverses it into a High Knee which knocks Jack out and sets him up perfectly diagonal on the mat three inches away from the turnbuckle_

"All right, time to try for my finished i like to call Airbourne" thinking Evan

_Evan climbs to the top of the turn buckle and sets himself steady, then all of a sudden takes a giant leap and does what seems to be his own version of the Shooting Star Press._

_ONE, TWO, THREEE!_

*** The crowd cheers ***

_Here is your winner and New WWE Superstar Evan Bourne._

Evan runs out of the ring and kneels down, like he has just won the lottery, as he looks up with tears in his eyes and whispers thank you. He leaves the ring with his hand raised by Cody and Joniee.

"Wow! Evan you did Amazing!" said Cody

"Where did you learn how to do that Shooting Star Press?" asked Francine

"Billy Kidman" answered Evan. "When I saw him do that move in the earlier days, that was the whole reason I got into wrestling"

"Anyways! That was a great match, Now your a WWE Superstar" said Cody

Later on that night Joniee had a match with Beth Phoenix, but was brutally interrupted by Lay-Cool, and Cody had a WWE Championship defending against Randy Orton he became victor but Ted Dibiase came out and stared him down for winning against Legacy member.

So after the pay-per-view the four decide to go back to there hotels, they've each been granted a week in Arizona before leaving. Anthony was asked to join the WWE roster but turned it down, but considered the job as Manager or Inteviewer.

"So Anthony, what do you think about the Job offers?" asked Evan

"Ehhh i like the interview job, it seems intresting" said Anthony

"Take it, what could posibly happen. You'd be on the road with me" said Evan

"Dude, Gay!" whispered Cody to Evan

"Shut it Cody" said Evan

Cody and Evan Laughed, while being shushed by Francine

"Hey! Diva trying to sleep here!" said Francine

"Yeah, lets let her sleep, she gets cranky in the morning" explained Cody

"Do not!" said Francine

Cody and Francine argue about Francine being Cranky, until she eventually passes out.

"So what do we do?" said Anthony

"Hey! Lets go to Dave and Busters?" shouted Evan

"Yeah! I love that place" said Cody

So the guys drive all the way to Desert Ridge Marketplace, to enter Dave & Busters. They are seated down and also greeted by a couple of fans from the Bragging Rights pay-per-view they have just witnessed. Then they get up and play a few games especially the Trivia Bust Em Out Game

"Ha! I Came out Victorious!" said Anthony

"Ugh! Now he is gonna quote Nickoloden" said Evan

"Hey! Give him props that show is kick ass" said Cody

So they eventually get tired out and drive back to there hotel and crash out, but before Evan sleeps he says the thing that makes him drop a little tear.

"Dad, thanks for the dream" whispered Evan as his eyes close

* * *

**I love this chapter, the next will be more romantic  
Evan finds a Love and Maybe a marriage is in the worx.**

**R E V I E W ! XD**

**-TONIO!**


	5. Morning, Afternoon!

The next morning, Evan was sleeping peacefully and nothing could wake him up, but all of a sudden.

*** C r a s h B a n g S m a c k ***

A loud commotion is heard from the kitchen in the hotel, and wakes Evan up surprisingly

"Wha wha?" woken Evan

"Good Morning, Bra!" said Cody

"Good Morning?" said Evan as he checks the clock

_* 7:30am *_

"What the hell is your problem?" yelled Evan

"Don't ask me? Ask Francine, she woke me up at 6 in the morning" said Cody

"Francine!" shouted Evan

Francine comes from the kitchen with her apron and a frying pan, Looking at Evan with a smile as if nothing was wrong

"Yes Evan?" asked Francine

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Evan

"Uh! Making breakfast!" said Francine

Evan forgets that he was mad and acknowldges that Francine is making food for the four of them

"Where's Tony?" asked Evan

Francine and Cody point onto the couch where he spots Anthony with a bag of Cheetos in one hand and a Mt Dew in the other

"How the hell is he not waking up from all the commotion" asked Evan

"As you may have noticed Anthony is a very very very heavy sleeper" explained Francine

"For real?" asked Evan

"Observe" said Francine

Cody grabs a slipper and slaps Anthony on the foot so hard that a clap is practilly heard throughout the whole hotel facility

*** C r a c k k k k ***

After that slap, Anthony turns around and returns right back to his slumber

"Heh intresting, Do you have a feather"

before Evan finishes his question Francine interrupts by pulling the couch and flipping it over

*** C r a a a s h ***

"Whaa wha im awake!" said Anthony

"Good Morning asswipe" said Cody

"Good Morning Prettyboy" answered Anthony

Cody looks at Anthony and glares at him with an evil look

"Ugh! You know damn well i hate being called that you asshole" said Cody

"Really? Haha i never noticed" said Anthony as he chuckled

Francine comes into the living room with a frying pan in one hand, and a spatula in the other

"What did you say to Cody?" asked Francine

_"Trust me i could've said worse, starting with Mama's boy!" thinking Anthony_

"He called me a prettyboy" said Cody

"Oh my gosh!" said Francine

So Francine and Cody walk back into the kitchen and prepare the table for the breakfast feast. Evan and Anthony change into a fresh pair of clothing.

"Yo! Foo's come and get some food" yelled Francine

So Evan and Anthony race to the kitchen when all of a sudden Anthony runs into the same couch he was sleeping on

"Whoa! Ahhhhh" yelled Anthony

Francine and Cody acknowlege the loud crash and scream, and look at each other while setting up the table

"Anthony fell" Francine and Cody said

"Where the hell did that come from!" asked Anthony

"Dude! You slept on that couch" answered Evan

"I did no such thing!" yelled Anthony

While Anthony and Evan argue about something that happend just not to long ago, Francine grabs the frying pan and laddle and bangs it right in front of there ears.

*** Bang bang bang bang ***

"Owwwwwwch!" said Anthony

"What the fudge mountain" questioned Evan

"Now that i have your attention." said Francine

"This is good honey" said Cody

"Thank you Cody" said Francine

Francine walks up to Cody and kisses him in front of Evan and Anthony

"Get a room!" yelled Anthony

"What did you say Anthony?" asked Francine

"Uhmmmmm, good food? Heh heh" said Anthony as he looks down eating his food.

"Anthony, you and francine are gonna go to the mall" said Cody

"We are?" asked Anthony

"Yes! We are, do you not know the meaning of the term _bitch_" asked Francine

"Ughh, whatever fine." said Anthony

"Me and Evan are going to WWE Headquarters to set-up Evans Entrance and attire" said Cody

"For real!" said Evan

"Yes, the reason why they are going is because they are going to get the stuff to make your design"

"Whats my design" asked Evan

"You should know you drew it!" said Francine

Evan looks at his notebook and finds his own logo that he drew during watching a wrestling show way back

"Oh! that one." said Evan

"Yes! We should meet back at Castles N' Coasters at 7pm" said Cody

"Yay!" said Anthony

Francine rolls her eyes and walks to her room to get ready, Cody and Evan leave the hotel on there way to WWE Headquarters

"Hmmmmmmm, with Francine getting ready i have 5 hours to do whatever i want" questioned Anthony

*** S m a a a c k ***

Francine comes from out of no where hitting Anthony with a book she found on the computer desk.

"I heard that you ass" said Francine

_"Damn! what the hell is she a bat?" thinking Anthony_

Francine walks off and continues to get ready, Anthony grabs the video camera and pretends that he is in the wild.

"Alriiight! We are maybe going to discover the most dangerous creature in the world," said Anthony creeping up to Francine's door

"Loooook over there isa Franchiger, its claws are vicious and with a weapon in hand is the most deadliest animal in the Grand Canyon state"

Anthony grabs a penny and shows the camera

"Im gonna throw a penny at it" said Anthony

Anthony throws a penny and actually hits Francine in the back, she turns around with fire in her eyes and rushes towards Anthony with a brush in her hand

"Jackass!" yelled Francine coming towards Anthony

"AAAAAAH! SHE'S OOOOONGREEY!" yelled Anthony

Francine finally catches Anthony and beats the living crap out of him, until he yells the words that makes her stop

"Okay! IM YOUR BITCH IM YOUR BITCH!" yelled Anthony in pain

So they continue getting ready and eventually leave the hotel on there way to the mall.

* * *

**Hahahaha this chapter made me laugh while i was writing it!**

**Oooh! Whats Evan's Logo?**

**R e v I E W!**

**- TONIO!**


	6. Start Dreamin

As Cody and Evan make there way to WWE Headquarters, they start off conversating about what Evan's entrance theme would be.

"So, are there any good songs that you would like your entrance theme to be?" asked Cody

"Well I always thought of me having a song by Saving Abel or The Fray" answered Evan

"Ooh! The Fray is a good band" said Cody

"One of my favorites, Although there is one song by Mutiny Within called Born to Win" said Evan

"That matches perfect with your last name!" said Cody

"I know huh!" agreed Evan

So they decided on Mutiny Within's Born to win for Evan's theme song, as the approach WWE Headquarters they are stopped by one Mike Mizanan

"Your that dude that kicked the lisp out of Jack Swagger, right?" asked Mike

"Yeah thats me" answered Evan

"Dude, where did you learn those moves? They were Awwweeeesome"

"Just watched alot of wrestling back in the day" said Evan

"So Mike, what are you doing at WWE Headquarters?" asked Cody

"Oh, I was called here from one Vince McMahon" answered Mike

_"Wondered what he wanted from this ass?" thought Cody_

"Well, it was nice chatting but I gotta go see your future boss" said Mike

"Alright, catcha later" said Evan

Mike walks to the entrance of the seven-story building and walks into the building.

"Wow, usually he's an ass on the WWE" said Evan

"Oh don't let his good guy phase trick you, he is still an ass but just shows it when something ticks him off" said Cody

*** Rock music plays ***

_I just wanna be famous just so fucking janous, cause i don't wanna . . ._

Evan grabs his phone from his pocket, and looks on the screeen.

"Hey, Tony's calling" said Evan

"Is that his ringtone?" asked Cody

"No, his ringtone is Take It Off by Ke$ha but it gets annoying after a while so i change it when he's not around" explained Evan

"Hey! That song is good, but Famous is better" said Cody

_**- Phone Conversation -**_

"Bourne!" answered Evan

_"Dude, what colors do you want your logo to be?" asked Anthony_

Evan thinks about the possible color choices for his first outfit, and then comes across two combinations.

"I have two choices actually, can you get red, black, white and baby blue" asked Evan

_"Alright gotcha, anything else?" asked Francine_

"Where did Anthony go?" asked Evan "And No, thats it"

_"He saw a person holding balloons, so he went to go get one" said Francine_

"Typical Anthony, but hey you gotta enjoy his company" said Evan

_"That is true, so thats all. Okay I'll call you next time we need to know something from you" said Francine_

"Okay, later" said Evan

*** D i a l t o n e ***

"What did Anthony have to say?" asked Cody

"Well technally it was Francine, Anthony saw balloons and ran to get one" said Evan

"Oh, what did she have to say?"

"Just asked what colors do I need for my attire" said Evan

"Oh, nice color choices" said Cody

So Evan and Cody are called up to the 's office, they walk right into the double doors.

"Hello, you must be Evan" asked Vince

"Yeah, that's me. Thank you for seeing me and giving me this oppotunity" said Evan

"Well, its my pleasure. What we have here is a future star in our hands" said Vince

"Couldn't agree with you more Boss" agreed Cody

So Evan, Cody and Vince start talking about Evan's salary and current title he will be going for. Then Evan signs the contract and shakes hands with his new boss and leaves his office.

"Now, We make our way to the Technical Prouducer for your Entrance Music and Entrance Titantron" said Cody

So they walk up the stairs into the Technical Van and discuss the music and Titantron.

"Did you decide what song you wanted?" asked The Technical Producer

"I chose Mutiny Within's Born to Win" answered Evan

"Alright I must contact the Manager of Mutiny Within to see if they let us use there song"

The producer talks on the phone with the manager of the band meanwhile, Evan is taken away to take pictures and small videos for his titantron.

"Evan, that song has been approved and you are all set." said the producer

"Alright thank you" said Evan

"Hey, I've just been informed that me and you have a match against Mike and Jack Swagger" said Cody

"Heh, that's cool!" said Evan

"If this goes well, maybe me and you can become a tag-team" said Cody

"That would be awesome" said Evan

So Evan and Cody go into the locker room and work out in the WWE's gym, to gear up for tonight's match. When suddenly Evan opens his locker door and finds a box. He opens the box and finds his attire

"Wow, my attire came" said Evan

"Yeah, Francine dropped it off when she came to work out for her rematch for the Women's champion" said Cody

"Oh, hopefully she wins" said Evan

Evan goes into the bathroom and changes to his attire and looks into the mirror and smiles.

"Alright, time to shock the world. AIRBOURNE STYLE!" said Evan

* * *

**E V A N & C O D Y : D**

**OH! YEAH! ;D**

**REVIEW!**

**-TONIO .**


	7. Monday Night Change

_I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me, Papa Paparaazi_

_"Ladies and Gentleman this match is for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Champion, Introducing the challenger from Phoenix, Arizona weighing in at 125 pounds. Joniee Mendoza"_

"Look at her Cole, no one has a more marvelous entrance then the star child herself Joniee Mendoza" said Joey

"Yes, she is on a roll defeating Michelle McCool last week in a Number One Contenders match for the Women's champion" said Cole

_"Approaching the ring, from Elmira, New York weighing in at 150 pounds. She is the WWE Women's Champion. Beeeth Phoenix"_

"Alright, before we start the match I have a couple words to say" stated Beth

*** Crowd Booos ***

"Joniee, you being a successful movie actress for the WWE and yet still being able to wrestle. How is that manageable?" asked Beth

"Well. . . . . " said Joniee

but before she could explain Beth hits her across the face with a microphone and the force from that impact causes her to fall on the floor.

"Whooooa!" shouted Cole

"Ring the bell" yelled Beth

*** Ding Ding Ding ***

Beth picks up Joniee and Toe Kicks her stomach causing her to bend, then Phoenix sets herself in the position for her finisher, but suddenly Joniee reverses it into a DDT. Joniee gets up and taunts holding the growling sign in the air. Beth gets up and runs towards Joniee but she dodges and Phoenix runs straight into a turnbuckle causing her to lose her balance and walk slowly to Joniee. Joniee grabs Beth's head around her causing Beth's head to come between her side and arm. Joniee runs to the turnbuckle climbs it and does a inverted back-flip bulldog making Jonie land on her butt and bringing Beth's face to the mat. Joniee rolls her over and brings up her legs for the pin.

_**Oneeeee, Twooo, Threeeeee**_

_I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me, Papa Paparaazi_

_"Here is your winner and the new WWE Women's champion, Joniee Mendoza"_

"I can't believe what i saw, Joniee excuted her finishing move what she calls The Final Jam leading her to the three count, making her the new Women's champion" shouted Joey

Joniee grabs the title, and runs out of the ring with the championship gold on her shoulder.

"Congratulations babe," said Cody as he greets her backstage

Francine leans toward Cody and kisses him, with the championship title on the floor

"Awwwwwwww, how sweeeet!" said Layla as she walks in interrupting Francine.

"What do you want Layla!" asked Joniee

"That title!" said Layla

"You want it?" asked Joniee you gotta beat me for it,

"Fine, Next sunday at Night of Champions" said Layla

Layla walks away, and soon as you know it Cody and Francine do the same.

Meanwhile, Evan is approaching the entrance gate when suddenly WWE Diva Gail Kim approaches him,

"Hey, you must be the kid that beat Jack" said Gail

Evan looking at Gail's amazing physique and smiling.

"Oh um yeah thats me" said Evan whiping the drool from his mouth

"Heh, Hi Im Gail"

"Oh, nice to meet you Gail. Im Evan"

"Well good luck on your match tonight kid, maybe later we could talk some more" asked Gail

"Yeaaah, I'd Like that" said Evan

Gail walks away and then suddenly Evan's Entrance Music comes on

_Some are born to fight, some are born to save. I was born to light the fire, and burn all that you've said. Some are born to fight, but i was born, i was born to wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin._

_"Ladies and Gentleman this match is for one fall, Introducing the challenger from St Louis, Missouri weighing in at 189 pounds. Evaaan Bourne"_

"Wow, can you believe that this kid out of no where beat Jack Swagger?" said Cole

"No, actually I Can't partner" answered Joey

_Whooooooa, your only smoke and mirrors. Whoooooa your only smoke and mirrors to me. _

_" Introducing his tag team partner from Charlotte, North Carolina weighing in at 223 pounds. Dashing Cody Rhodes"_

Then Jack and Mike come out with there entrances and apporoach the ring, suddenly The Hart Dynasty comes out and interrupts the whole match.

"We just gotten word from our WWE General Manager Taylor Lautner that due to the lack of boringness, this match has been removed until Night of Champions where you four wimps will be fighting against The Hart Dynasty for the World Tag Team Champions" stated Tyson

"Ooooh! Intresting" said Cole

So then the teams clear out of the ring, and that brings them to the main event which is The Undertaker vs. Kane but before that match even started Joniee, Evan and Cody left the arena back to there Hotel room.

"Maaaaan, that night went both ways. Not only did it suck it also gave me and you and oppurtunity to become Tag Champions" said Evan

"Yeaaah, no kidding" said Cody

"Where's Francine?" asked Evan

"Asleeep, with her title" said Cody "Where's Anthony?"

"Playing Dead Or Alive 4 online on the XBox360 I bought him" said Evan

"Ahhhh, should i embarrass him?" said Cody

"You played that game?" asked Evan

"Dude, i own that game. Ayane is waaay awesome then his wimpy Hitomi" said Cody

So Cody asked Anthony if he could challenger, with Anthony saying yes. Cody chooses Ayane a purple haired Ninjette and Anthony choosing Hitomi a Australian Student Kung Fu Master. Or so he calls her.

Few minutes later, Anthony drops the controller and rushes to bed

"What happend?" asked Evan

"I whooped him 14 matches to 20 matches" said Cody

"Daaaaaaang" yelled Evan, "Well forget me playing"

"Yeaaah, well we better call it a night" said Cody

"Alright" said Evan

Cody turns off the Xbox and rushes to bed to sleep next to Francine,

"Babe, move your title" said Cody

"Wow, Well dad. Night of Champions is next" said Evan as he closes his eyes.

"Milwaukee, Wisconsin get ready to be Airbourned" said Evan

* * *

**Dead or Alive 4 is aweeeeesome!**

**Cody a gamer?**

**NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS!**

**R E V I E W!**

**- T0NI0**


	8. California Road Trip

The next morning Francine wakes up later than usual to go into the kitchen and make her something to eat, Being that Evan, Cody & Her performed yesterday they now have a week off to relax. Francine bends down to get the frying pan and then all of a sudden a voice scares her causing her to drop the pan.

"Daaaaaaaamn, yous got a nice ass" said Cody

"Damn it Cody, you scared me" said Francine

"Oooops, ha so whats for breakfast today?" asked Cody with a smirk on his face

"Well for breakfast im making Eggs, Beans, & Chorizo and Potatoes" answered Francine as she gets all the ingridients from the fridge and the cabniet

"Oooh, whats Chorizo?" asked Cody

"Well its meat with chili like stuff...trust me you'll love it" said Francine

As Francine starts cooking the Eggs and Chorizo, Cody walks out of the kitchen and into Evan's room.

"Dude, Duuuuuuuude!" said Cody as he pushes Anthony to wake up

"He won't wake up brah" said Evan as he acknowledges Cody trying to wake up Anthony

"Damn I forgot" said Cody

"What's up?" asked Evan

"Oh, its nothing." said Cody as he looks down at Anthony and wishes he would wake up

"Dude, fess up!" said Evan

"Okay Okay, I'm thinking about asking Francine to Marry Me" said Cody

"Dude, thats awesome! When?" asked Evan

"That's just it, I don't know when to do it or where?" said Cody

"You should do it on Friday, You and Francine go on a romantic dinner then take her to Disneyland and do it there" said Evan

"That's amazing! Francine loves Disneyland" said Cody

Cody gets up with excitement and rushes to the kitchen, and stands behind Francine.

"Francine!" screams Cody

Francine screams and drops the eggs, but luckly Cody was there he grabbed the Egg Omletes and relizes there burning and throws them back on the pan.

"You need to stop scaring me, with your beauty and shit" said Francine

"Heh, sorry! Bad timing I guess" said Cody

"Breakfast is ready anyway" said Francine

"Alright I'll get the forks" said Cody

Evan walks into the kitchen and sees that Breakfast has been made,

"Oh Evan just in time! Eat up!" said Francine

Evan grabs a plate two tortillas and makes a burrito out of Egg, Beans, Chorizo and Potatoes

"Beeeeeehold, the Airbourne Mexican Burrito!" shouted Evan raising his plate up

"Whats so special all you did is put everything i made in it" said Francine

"Ahhhhh, true but i added Tabasco and Bell Peppers" said Evan

"Dumbbasss" said Cody

Evan takes a huge bite, and then sits down and relaxes

"That doesnt burn your tongue?" asked Francine

"Yeah, it does but im used to it" said Evan

"Pshhhhh, yeah right!" said Francine

"True, I can eat this without getting a drink of anything during" said Evan

"Okay, I'll bet you don't" said Cody

Evan shakes Cody's hand and continues eating his burrito, suddenly Anthony wakes and sees Evan eating a burrito

"Evan! Where's my Anti-Airbourne Breakfast burrito?" asked Anthony

" I'll make it whats in it Evan?" asked Francine

"Same thing just replace the Tabasco with Ketchup and the bell peppers with Jalepenos" said Evan as he continues chomping his way through his burrito

Francine grabs the ketchup and jalepenos and prepares Anthony's burrito. While Cody tries viciously to make Evan lose the bet.

"Done" said Evan as he takes his last bite.

Cody slams the table in anger and hands Evan his movie tickets.

"Heh heh Alright" said Evan with a 4 pairs of movie tickets in his hand

Francine walks with Anthony to the table after just finishing Anthony's burrito.

"Hey, you people i have an announcement" said Cody

Everyone looks at Cody and listens up what he has to say

"I booked a 4 day and 5 night stay at Disneyland, inside the Cinderella Castle" announced Cody

"Oh my god!" shouted Francine as she jumped off her chair

Evan and Anthony were just sitting there and smiling

"Cinderella Castle?" asked Evan

"That's soooooo magical" said Anthony

"Yeaaah, All four of us are going!" said Cody

"Fooor real!" asked Francine

"Yes babe for real" said Cody

So Cody continues on with the conversation and when it finally ends he announces that they leave tommorow. So everyone jumps off the table and rushes to there room to begin packing.

"So what's the plan once we get there?" asked Evan

"Well, we have to hit up Disney California Adventure for sure" said Anthony

"Dude, Cody is gonna propose to Francine at Disneyland, thats the whole reason for the trip" said Evan

"Omg! That's so romantic!" said Anthony

"Can you be any gayer" asked Evan

"Yes darling!" said Anthony as he flips his hair

Evan then rolls his eyes, and walks away. Anthony continues packing and walks out of the room where he is bumped into by Francine

"Im soo happy!" said Francine

"Why?" asked Anthony

"Uhhhhh, hello its Disneyland!" said Francine

Anthony laughs quietly and walks away to the car where everyone else is, and puts his suitcase in the back

Everyone then jumps in the car with Cody driving, and then they drive off to the airport for there private jet.

"California here we come" shouted Evan

* * *

**oOOh! D i s n e y Land! :D**

**Proposing! XD**

**Reviewwww ;**

**- Tonioo .**


	9. Prepared Dream

"Anthony! Move your legs!" shouted Francine as she pushes Anthony's legs out of her way.

"Harsh!" whispered Anthony

Francine looks back and gives Anthony an evil stare with a smirk.

"What did you say?" asked Francine

"Babe, babe, calm down" said Cody

Anthony jumps out of the car and shouts at the top of his lungs

"C A L I F O R N I A !"

"Wow! We are finally here" said Evan

"Yeah, amazing what 6 hours does to you" said Cody while cracking his neck.

"I'll be right back, I got to go check in for the two suites" said Cody

"Alright babe," said Francine

Cody and Francine kiss before Cody leaves to the main office at the Disneyland Resort

"GET A ROOOM!" shouted Anthony

Francine steps away from Cody and drops her luggage and all of a sudden zooms off chasing Anthony with a snickers bar threatning to hit him with it.

"AHHHHHH! Im sorry!" screamed Anthony

Francine stops Anthony and pushes him to the ground and giving him blows to the head with the Snickers bar

"Say it!" shouted Francine

"IM YOUR BITCH IM YOUR BITCH!" shouted Anthony in agony.

Francine gets off Anthony and walks towards Cody who returns from the office.

"Here we are four keys" said Cody

Evan and Anthony grabs everyones bags and rush to the suite, leaving Francine and Cody behind.

"Francine, i have arranged a candlelit dinner in the swan lake tonight" said Cody

"Awwwwwh, for real?" asked Francine

"Of course" said Cody

Cody and Francine head towards the suite to prepare for the dinner

"ANTHONY!" screamed Francine

"Oh gosh what did I do now?" asked Anthony

"I need your help" said Francine

"With?" asked Anthony

Francine explains what Cody has planned for them too while grabbing random dresses out of her bag

"Okay! What we need to do is start with your make up" said Anthony

Anthony grabs Francine make up kit and prepares Francines make-up.

"Anthony, have I ever thanked you for always being there for me?" asked Francine

"Yeah, like a million times" said Anthony with a smile on his face

"Well its because you are like the only guy with this feminine side" said Francine

"A WHAT!" shouted Anthony embarassingly

"Hahahaha psyche!" said Francine

"Phew! Haa, So what colors do you wish to wear?" asked Anthony

"How bout Purple and Black?" said Francine

"Alright let me get my scissors" said Anthony

"SCISSORS! O_O! shouted Francine

"For your dress?" said Anthony

"Oh! phew." said Francine

Anthony grabs scissors and sewing kit and combines two of Francine's dresses.

"Alright! Don't move im going to curl your hair" said Anthony

Anthony firmly brushes Francine's soft brunette hair and brings the curling iron on a small part of her hair.

"Where did you learn to do this?" asked Francine

"Well if you must know, I went to beauty school for a small period of time" said Anthony

"What happend?" asked Francine

"Didn't enjoy much" said Anthony

Anthony finally curls the last piece of Francine's hair and grabs her hair and brings it all to her left side.

***Spray spray spray***

"What's that?" asked Francine

"My secret ingridient, sparkly spray" said Anthony

Francine gets up from the chair and grabs the dress Anthony has made for her.

"Wow, how do you do this stuff" asked Francine

Francine walks to the bathroom and puts on her combined dress combination a purple gown with black ribbon waist band and white flower decor.

"Anthony, this is amazing" said Francine

"Well a princess should always look her best" said Anthony

"Awwwwww, thats beautiful" said Francine

"Here, this was my Mom's and I havent found anyone worthy enough to wear this" said Anthony

Anthony hands Francine his Mother's black crossed rose pendant.

"Anthony, are you sure?" asked Francine

"Yeah, you earned this" said Anthony

Francine puts on the pendant and looks in the mirror with tears rolling down her left eye, when suddenly.

***DING DONG***

"Oh gosh! Cody's here" said Francine as she wipes her eyes

Francine runs to the door and opens it

"Wow, Francine you look amazing" said Cody

"Don't thank me, thank Anthony" said Francine

"Anthony?" said Cody

"This whole set, the make-up, hairstyle and dress was made by him" said Francine

"Wow, impressive" said Cody

"Eh, I do what i do" said Anthony rolling his eyes

Francine walks out with Cody in her arms and shuts the door quietly.

"Have fun Francine!" said Anthony with a smile and a tear in his eye

"Dude! They have DDR in the SUITE!" yelled Evan

"BRING IT BITCH!" yelled Anthony

* * *

**Sorry i haven't wrote in a while , Computer Crashed! :/**

**Touching Moment : )**

**Anthony feeling something ?**

**DDR !**

**R E V I E W !**

**- Tonioo .**


	10. Hear Me Now

Later that night, Frannie and Cody arrive at there dinner. Cody pulls the chair out for Frannie to sit.

"Oh! Thank you Cody" said Frannie

**Cody sits down, and graces Frannie with a smile.**

"Wow, Cody this is really beautiful" said Frannie

"Well, I wanted this night to be remembered" said Cody

"Oh, Cody" said Frannie

Cody leans across the table and kisses Frannie. Then later the waiter comes.

"Hello, and welcome to the Cinderella Le Poom" said the waiter

"Can I have a bottle of your guys finest champegne" said Cody

"I'll be right back" said the waiter

Fifteen minutes later, after the waiter brings the champegne. Cody looks at Frannie with his beaming eyes.

"Francine, you have been the most amazing girl since the day I met you. You are just short of perfect, and you deserve the world" spoke Cody

"Awwwwh" said Frannie

"Your the only girl, I actually see spending my whole life with. Having kids, growing dashingly old together, and loving each other till the day we die" said Cody

Frannie shows a bright smile with a tear coming from her left eye. Cody comes around the table, and grabs his napkin and wipes the tear from her eye.

"Cody, no one has ever said that to me" said Frannie

Cody then again wipes her tears and then gets down on one knee.

"Oh my god" said Frannie

"Francine Mendoza, I promise to be by your side till the day I die, and even then. You are the woman of my dreams, and my life." said Cody

Then out of the blue Fireworks come out behind the Cinderella castle and the waterfall change colors.

"Francine, will you marry me?" asked Cody

"Oh Oh Oh, Yes! Yes Cody!" answered Frannie

Cody then smiles, and puts the shining 5-karat diamond ring on Frannie's right hand. Then stands up, and hugs Frannie. Everybody around the couple applauses, and Minnie comes to Frannie's table and gives her a big hug and tiara.

"Oh my, this is the most happiest moment of my life" said Frannie

Frannie and Cody caress each other, and the tears start coming from them.

Cody and Frannie then leave the resturant, and arrive back to the hotel. Then go to there room, and close the door.

The next morning, Cody wakes up, and wakes up early without waking his future wife up, due to an autograph session at Borders.

Frannie then wakes up and notices a note with a purple rose on it with a candle lit.

_Sorry for leaving so early, I had an autograph session to go to this morning, I didn't wanna wake my beautiful fiancee during her slumber. I love you, and I'll see you later_

_Your future husband, Cody _

"ANTHONY!" screamed Frannie

Anthony gets shocked from the scream, and falls off the bed

"AHHHHH!" screamed Anthony

Anthony then rushes off to see what happend to Frannie

"What happend!" said Anthony

"CODY PROPOSED!" said Frannie

Anthony starts tearing up, and hugs Frannie

"Why are you crying?" asked Frannie

"because, my bestest friend is getting married to a prettyboy" said Anthony

Frannie smacks Anthony with one of Cody's comics.

"Hey!" said Anthony

"That's my husband you bitch" said Frannie

Anthony and Frannie laugh, and Evan walks in.

"Congratulations Frannie!" said Evan

"You know?" said Frannie

"Cody told me" said Evan

Anthony rushes into his room, and comes out with a huge box.

"Uhmmmm, what is with the box?" said Frannie

"DUDE! Why did you bring your porn" said Cody

Anthony gives Evan a disgusted look, and Frannie tries not to laugh.

"What the hell?" said Anthony

Evan grabs the box, opens it.

"DUDE!" said Evan

"What?" said Frannie

"Oh my god, its even worse!" said Evan

"What is it?" said Frannie

"Wedding Magazines!" said Anthony

"Oh my god!" said Frannie

"You are one weird guy" said Evan

"And, That's a problem?" asked Anthony

"Sadly, No?" said Evan

Anthony opens the cognac wedding magazine.

"I want the theme to be purple fall champegne colors" said Frannie

"Ooh! I have the perfect magazine" said Anthony

Anthony pulls out the Onyx Wedding Magazine.

"Is this what you had in mind" asked Anthony

"This is perfect" said Frannie

Evan turns on his Nintendo DSi, and starts playing Pokemon Diamond.

"Weddings!" said Evan

Anthony and Frannie keep on talking about wedding ideas, and Evan plays his game. Then Cody walks in, and sees what everyone is doing.

"So any leads on the wedding?" asked Cody

"Yeah! The theme is Purple fall champegne colors" said Frannie

Cody looks at Evan in confusion, and Evan shakes his head.

"Sounds amazing" said Cody

"I already named the Maid of Honor" said Frannie

"Who?" asked Cody

"My bestest friend Marayse" said Frannie

"Well my best man is either going to be my brother, or Anthony" said Cody

"Me?" said Anthony in confusion

"Him!" said Frannie tagging with Anthony in confusion

"Well, I wanted to have the wedding in fall" said Frannie

"We can do it on October" said Cody

"Sounds amazing" said Frannie

"Ooh, hey I gotta go" said Anthony

"Where you going?" asked Frannie

"Gonna go see my parents" said Anthony

Anthony walks out of the door, and Everyone keeps on planning the wedding.

A month goes by with all the wedding plans, everything being set up, and the wedding becoming a done deal match. Then suddenly Frannie overhears something on the radio

_~ There has been a gun shooting at 65th and Dunmark, one teen has been confirmed shot, there was three suspects. The identifaction of the victim has been hidden until permission to be given out. ~_

Frannie overhears that, and rushes to Evan.

"Evan! Is Anthony with you?" asked Frannie

"No, he is on his way to the wedding with his tux" said Evan

"Oh no!" said Frannie

"What! What happend?" asked Evan'

"Someone call Anthony" yelled Frannie

Cody rushes to Frannie's dressing room

"Babe, you can't be in here" yelled Frannie

"No, No! Listen Anthony has been shot" shouted Cody

Frannie gets her keys and rushes out with Cody, to Grady Hospital

**To be continued. . . . . . .**

**Authors Note; OMG SHOCKER! What happend to Anthony**


	11. One more breath

*Flashback*

A month goes by with all the wedding plans, everything being set up, and the wedding becoming a done deal match. Then suddenly Frannie overhears something on the radio

_~ There has been a gun shooting at 65th and Dunmark, one teen has been confirmed shot, there was three suspects. The identifaction of the victim has been hidden until permission to be given out. ~_

Frannie overhears that, and rushes to Evan.

"Evan! Is Anthony with you?" asked Frannie

"No, he is on his way to the wedding with his tux" said Evan

"Oh no!" said Frannie

"What! What happend?" asked Evan'

"Someone call Anthony" yelled Frannie

Cody rushes to Frannie's dressing room

"Babe, you can't be in here" yelled Frannie

"No, No! Listen Anthony has been shot" shouted Cody

Frannie gets her keys and rushes out with Cody, to Grady Hospital

* * *

Frannie and Cody enter the hospital, and rush to the administration desk.

"Anthony Ortiz! What room?" yelled Frannie

"Room 45B" said the nurse

Frannie rushes to the stairs and makes her way to the fourth floor. She makes it to the floor and starts to search for the room 45B

"Hurry up! We gotta find him" said Frannie

Frannie then spots the room, and breaks through the doors. She immediatly breaks down in tears when she sees Anthony laying in bed with alot of stuff attached to him.

"Anthony?" whispered Frannie

Anthony looks over to his left, and smiles.

"Fr- Fr- Frannie?" shivered Anthony

Frannie races to his bed, and hugs him as tears start coming down on his gown.

"You alright man," said Cody

"Yeah, they have to do surgery to get the bullet out" said Anthony

Anthony then looks at Frannie and Cody, and asks the question

"You guys married yet?" asked Anthony

"How could I get married without my best friend there to give me away" asked Frannie

"Dude, we wouldn't miss seeing you recover for the world" said Cody

Anthony then looks up at the ceiling, and starts to tear up.

"Why are you crying?" asked Frannie

Anthony then looks at Frannie with his teary eyes

"The only reason I am alive is to see you happy, Once I know your happy, and safe. There is no reason for me to be here" said Anthony

**- Beep Beep Beep Beep -**

"ANTHONY!" screamed Frannie

"Someone get a doctor in here" yelled Cody

Out of the blue, nurses and doctors come rushing towards Anthony's room. Two nurses pull Frannie and Cody away for them to leave the room.

"NO! Let me see my friend" yelled Frannie

Frannie then punches one of the nurses in the stomach, and makes a rush for it to see Anthony

"He's not gonna make it! We need him in surgery stat" yelled Dr. Hudson

The nurses the take the IV out of Anthony, and everything else hooked on him. They pick him up and place him on a rolling cart and race him towards the ER

"ANTHONY!" cried Frannie

Frannie then drops to her knees, and Cody catches her, and crys with her.

"It will be okay Frannie" said Cody "He is strong"

Five minutes later, Frannie is pacing the ER waiting room waiting for Anthony. Few moments later Evan and Gail show up.

"Where's Anthony?" asked Evan

"He is going into emergency surgery" said Cody

The door then opens, and the ER Surgeon walks out taking off his gloves.

"What happened is Anthony okay?" asked Frannie

The surgeon looks at Frannie, and bows his head down.

"We've done all we can, but we could'nt get the bullet out in time" said Dr. Hudson

Frannie looks down, and starts to break out in anger.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Frannie as she punches the wall

"Some reason, he won't go. Its a waiting game" said Dr. Hudson

"He's still alive?" asked Cody

"Yeah, but he won't make the night. If you want to say your goodbyes now is the time" said Dr. Hudson

"Frannie? You wanna go first" asked Evan

Frannie looks into the ER Room, and then just runs away

"Frannie! Wait!" yelled Cody as he runs to get her

"I'll start I guess" said Evan

Evan walks into the ER, and see's Anthony breathing, but very slowly.

"Hey buddie, remember when we used to make funny movies and post them on YouTube" said Evan

Evan then grabs Anthony's hand, and kneels down

"You one of the best people I've met, and I thank god everyday for giving me a chance to meet you" said Evan

Evan then starts to tear up, and bows his head on Anthony's arm

"Im gonna miss you buddie" said Evan "Everytime I win a match, Im gonna point to the sky for you"

Evan then gets up, and wipes his eyes which make more tears.

"Goodbye" said Evan

Evan walks out, with his head down and continues to cry.

Gail then walks into the room with a stuffed panda bear.

"This was mine since I was a girl, You were the only person I knew that actually made people happy. I want you to have it, because I know now my bear will be in safe hands with not only you, but with god aswell" spoke Gail

Gail then kneels down, and kisses Anthony's cheek

"Take care buddie" said Gail with tears in her eyes

Gail then walks out of the room, and sits down. Soon enough Cody walks in, and sits on Anthony's bed.

"Hey guy, heh. Well I guess this is goodbye, Thank you so much for taking care of Frannie for me whenever I wasn't there. I owe you one dude, You inspired me to become a better person, and not to give a care what people say. Goodbye amigo" said Cody

Cody starts to walk out, but then turns around, and kneels down and puts a cross in his hand. Cody then walks out

An hour later, Anthony still being alive. Frannie walks in and comes close to Anthony with tears in her eyes.

"Hey buddie," said Frannie

Frannie then grabs his hand and grasps it with all her might.

"You were my best friend, my brother, and my partner till the end. I love how everytime you do stupid stuff and not feel ashamed about it. I love whenever I feel down, you find any way possible to cheer me back up. I love how you have amazing feminine powers, and don't care about what people say about it, I especially love your power to come up with the wackiest lines and try to use them for other people. Heh, Well just because your leaving me now, doesn't mean I'll be gone forever. I love you so much Anthony. Don't you dare change" said Frannie with tears coming down like rain

Frannie kisses Anthony's cheek, and wipes her face, and leaves the room.

**- Beep beep beep -**

Anthony died two minutes after Frannie left the room.

* * *

**Authors Note ; Wasnt this chapter intense : o**


	12. Moment for Life

Anthony's funeral was three days after the wedding, it was full of sorrow. As Anthony was lowered to the ground, Home was being played by Chris Daughtry.

"This moment will be in my heart forever" said Frannie to herself

"Your death will not be in vain" said Evan as he walks away

The funeral ended, and everyone went on with there lives.

Over the next few days, due to Anthony's death. Frannie and Cody

decided to postpone the wedding till the week before Thanksgiving.

"Frannie, we're ready for your photo op" said Marayse

Frannie and Cody were still scheduled to take there wedding solo pictures.

"Just a minute" said Frannie

Frannie looks in the mirror, and starts to tear up a bit. Then she bends down to put on her shoes, and when she gets up she sees Anthony

"AHHHHH!" screamed Frannie

The vision of Anthony disappears, and Frannie continues to get ready.

"Frannie" whispered Anthony

Frannie gets hyped about hearing a voice come from behind her, she jumps around, and takes a quick look.

"Frannie" whispered Anthony again

Frannie turns around again, and starts to shake a bit.

"Who's there!" screamed Frannie

"Its me, you doofus" whispered Anthony

Frannie screams, and goes into the bathroom.

"Its not you, your dead!" said Frannie

"Yes, I am dead" said Anthony

"Then how are you here?" screamed Frannie in shock,

"I ain't missing this wedding for the world" yelled Anthony

Frannie then laughs, and comes out of the bathroom

"Its nice that you came" said Frannie

"Aha, what are friends for" said Anthony

Frannie then hugs Anthony

"Heh," giggled Anthony

"What? said Frannie

"Your hugging air!" laughed Anthony

Frannie gives a stare, and walks into her closet

~ Vroooooooom ~

"Don't make me go Ghostbusters on you bitch" yelled Frannie

"AHHHH! Okay Okay!" screamed Anthony

Frannie then finishes getting dressed, and then leaves to take her pictures

"I believe with Anthony here, everything will get better" said Frannie

Later that night, Over in Washington. Over the Limit was happening and Evan was in the main event for the WWE Champion against Shemaus. Frannie wasn't scheduled to fight due to the loss of her friend, but was able to be at Evan's corner for the fight

"Okay, Cole this match is the main reason why these people are here" said Lawler

"That's true king" said Michael

Evan then does his signature move on Shemaus, and sets him up for the Airbourne.

"This one is for you Anthony" said Evan as he points to the sky

Evan then jumps off the turnbuckle does a foward backflip and lands on Shemaus

"ONE, TWO, THREEE" counted the referee

~ Ding Ding Ding ~

"Here is your winner, and New WWE Champion of the world. Evan Bourne" said Chimel

Evan then makes a sign for Frannie to come to the ring, and asks for a microphone.

"Thank you all, for witnessing the start of the AIRBOURNE Era" said Evan

Frannie claps for Evan's victory, as tears come falling from her eyes.

"This match was dedicated to my one true friend Anthony" said Evan

Evan then points to the sky, and starts to tear up

"He isn't with me here anymore, but I still feel his presense" said Evan

Frannie then grabs the microphone, and starts talking

"He will be missed, and as for right now. If you will let me, I will sing a song dedicated to him" said Frannie

The crowd applauses, and the lights turn down low. Music starts to play, and Evan bows his head with tears coming from his eyes.

"How could I. . . . .say goodbye" sung Frannie

Frannie begins to sing It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday by Boys II Men. The crowd starts to light up lighters, and wave them back and forth

"Its so hard, to say goodbye to yesterday" sung Frannie

Then a picture of Evan, Frannie, Cody and Anthony show up on the titantron. Cody comes out, and joins in the waving of the lighters on the wrestling stage. A few moments later, another picture comes on with Gail, Anthony and Frannie making a Charlie's Angels pose.

Frannie ends the song, and then a few moments later Gail Kim and Marayse come out and stand in the ring.

"Now if you please, can you rise and stand in a moment of silence for my fallen friend, as we do a ten bell salute" asked Gail

Marayse then grabs Frannie and begins to put her head on her shoulder.

"Thank you so much Anthony" whispered Evan

The bell rings ten times, then before you know it the lights turn on.

The people in the ring begin to walk out, and the pay per view was over.

Frannie, Cody and Evan make there way back to the hotel, and fall asleep.

"Goodnight Anthony" said Frannie as she closes her eyes.

* * *

**Authors Note; This chapter i believe was the most touching one !**


	13. Ninja Reflexes

Next morning after everyone got home from Over the Limit, Evan woke up and headed toward the kitchen to make a fresh brew of coffee. Evan walks to turn the TV on, and begins to start making the coffee.

"Now News at 5, with Kari Lake" spoke Fox 41 narrator

"Good Morning, and thank you for tuning into Fox News" spoke Kari

"Do you remember that story about the deadly crash causing one man to die" asked John Hook

"Well it was actually a Hit N' Run, and Police caught the driver that caused this collision" said John

Evan turns around after hearing that from the TV, and rushes towards Frannie's room

"Frannie! wake up" yelled Evan

Frannie wakes up, and sees Evan

"What! What happened?" asked Frannie

"They caught the driver that caused that huge accident that killed Tony" yelled Evan

Frannie then jumps out of bed, and rushes towards the kitchen to hear the story. They show the pictures of the crash, and all there was left was glass. They showed who did it and showed a picture of Anthony

"Oh, Anthony" said Frannie

Frannie began to break into tears, alongside Evan

"Come on Frannie, Anthony would want us to be strong" said Evan

Frannie then sees on the TV, that a memorial has been placed across the street from the crash site.

"A candlelight visual will take place at 43rd & Roy" spoke Kari

Evan and Frannie, then go to the store to buy supplies to put on the visual.

_- Whoaaa! Your only smoke and mirrors -_

Frannie acknowldges that her phone is ringing, and sees that Cody is calling, and answers it.

"Hello?" spoke Frannie

_"Frannie?" spoke Cody_

"Yeah, what's up babe?" answered Frannie

_"Ermmmm, where'd you go?" asked Cody_

"I went to Wal-mart to get some supplies for the candle light visual the town is holding for Anthony" said Frannie

_"Oh, is Evan with you?" asked Cody_

"Yeah, he is helping me" said Frannie

_"Oh, okay. I just wanted to know because i woke up in a empty house" laughed Cody_

Frannie begins to laugh, as she knew Cody goes crazy when he's alone in a house

"Sorry, I forgot" said Frannie as she giggles

_"Well, I Invited Ted, and Zack if thats cool" said Cody_

"Yeah, thats fine" laughed Frannie

_"ZACK! Put down my Link sword!" yelled Cody_

"I'll see you guys when I get home" said Frannie

_"Ok, love you. Oh if you see anything weird its Zack's fault" spoke Cody_

"Hahahah Love you too" said Frannie

~ click ~

"God Cody is crazy" said Evan

"Yeah, but I love him" said Frannie

Evan then chuckles, and Frannie also chuckles. Evan continues to shop, and out of the blue he runs into Gail

"Ow, Oh hey Gail" spoke Evan

Gail giggles, and waves her hand

"Hey Evan" said Gail

Evan and Gail begin to engage in conversation, and Frannie comes up to them both with the basket

"Oh hey Gail!" said Frannie

"Hey Frannie" said Gail

Frannie grabs a box of Reese's Puff's and makes her way through the aisle

"Well, I gotta go" said Evan

"Oh, okay" said Gail

"Are you going to the Visual tonight" asked Evan

"Yeah, I know you are" said Gail

"Do you think maybe one night, you would like to go out to maybe a dinner?" asked Evan

Gail smiles, and Evan does the same

"Yeah, I would like that" said Gail

Gail takes out her notepad, and writes her number down. Evan does the same

"Give me a call" said Gail

"Will do" spoke Evan

Gail leaves, and Evan walks to Frannie

"I think I just asked Gail out" said Evan

"OOH!" shouted Frannie

Evan begins to smile, and they both continue on there shopping.

Meanwhile at the hotel/suite Cody, Zack and Ted are in the living room playing Rockband 2.

"Wow, Zack!" said Cody

"Whatt!" answered Zack

"That is not what you look like" laughed Ted

"ITS A GAME DAMMIT!" shouted Zack

Cody, and Ted begin to laugh

"Pshh, whatever" snickered Zack

Cody on Drums, Ted On Guitar and Zack on Vocals. They start to sing Lady Gaga's Pokerface

"Ted Why!" asked Zack

"Don't diss the GAGA!" shouted Ted

Zack and Cody roll their eyes, and continue on with the game.

A few moments later after the three play there song on Rockband, Frannie and Evan arrive.

"Ermm, hello" said Frannie

Zack and Ted look at Frannie with complete love

"That looks so beautiful" said Ted

"Yeah, truly amazing" said Zack

Frannie then looks at Evan, Evan shrugs his shoulders in a confused matter

Zack, and Ted rush after Frannie

"AHHHHH!" screamed Frannie

"Frannie, don't move. They just want the pizza" said Cody

Frannie stands completley still, and Ted sniffs the box while Zack walks around in a circle around them. Ted finally takes the box and returns to the couch with Zack

Frannie then takes off her sandal and chucks it at Ted

"What the frick was that for!" asked Ted

"Don't ever do that again!" shouted Frannie

Evan begins to chuckle along with Cody

Frannie turns around and stares at Evan

"Whatso funny?" asked Frannie

Evan still continues to chuckle, and Cody still does also

"You threw that sandal like a ninja!" laughed Evan

Zack also agreeing with Evan, begins to laugh.

"Its true!" laughed Zack

Frannie then smiles, and walks away like she is a ninja, In complete stealth

"Dude, chicks crazy" said Ted

Frannie overhears, and without anyone noticing throws another one of her sandals at Ted hitting him again

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Ted

"Dude, i didn't even see that one coming" said Zack

Cody and Evan burst out with laughter

"Hey dude, we gotta go hit the gym for we can gear up for tommorow" spoke Zack

"Yeah, lets go before I get killed" said Ted with a sarcastic accent

"Alright take care guys" said Cody

"Later dudes" said Evan

Zack and Ted leave the premises, and Frannie jumps outta nowhere and scares Cody

"Ah!" screamed Cody

"HAHAHAH" laughed Evan

"Well we better get ready for the visual tonight" said Frannie

Cody and Evan shake their heads in agreement, and start to get ready.

* * *

**Authors Note;** I WISH I HAD NINJA REFLEXES CX


End file.
